


Down with Drumsticks

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Grinding, Kinky, M/M, Object Insertion, Pet Names, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, fucking with drumsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wasn't even the kinky one. Not in the way that he thought of the kinks; he only liked them when Ashton asked to try them. So, he had no idea why he was so insistent on fucking Ashton with his drumsticks.</p><p>(or basically this hasn't been done with Ashton being fucked and it was a long time waiting and i'm impatient)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down with Drumsticks

It wasn't like Luke has just thought of doing this. He never really does things in spur the moment. It may be surprising, but he actually hesitates a lot with decisions, especially when they have to do with his relationship with Ashton. Like, when they first started dating, he was nervous to ask. Not because he thought Ashton might say no, but because he was worried about the outcome. Being on tour with your boyfriend is scary and many relationships fail because of it. And the relationship was also new, so being together with Ashton constantly while just beginning their relationship was hard on both of them, albeit there being benefits.

Very nice benefits.

They got together at the beginning of tour (Rock Out With Your Socks Out) after Luke finally stopped over thinking it, maybe a month after worrying himself, and just kissed Ashton.

Then ran away and cried.

But Ashton showed up in his hotel room later that night and they talked after making out. Yes, after. They don't really make the best decisions, which is funny since Luke is always worrying.

Now, a year later, mid June, they were still happily together. The tour was more hectic this year seeing as it started a lot earlier, so it was longer. However, it was okay. Though, they didn't get to hang out alone as much despite always being together. Luke was always a little stressed and Ashton had a small state of sadness, but they managed.

The thing is, their relationship was a little different than most and that's what made Luke hesitate more with Ashton. It wasn't literal BDSM, that's for sure. Nothing like 50 Shades of Grey, but they do some... Kinky things.

The first time they had sex was four months into their relationship. It would've been sooner but tour and Luke's worries always stepped in the way. It was nice. Luke topped, which he was surprised when Ashton asked, and that's how it started. That was the first sign. That night when Luke asked why, post sex, Ashton had simply mumbled "I like being taken care of" and then asked to be the little spoon.

Ashton was a complex person. He comes off as dominant in person to some, but when you get to know him you notice he's actually very submissive. He likes being held, he likes sitting on people's laps, he likes pleasing people and in bed, he likes being fucked hard and to be roughed up.

Maybe it's because he is always the one in control so he likes being controlled in bed. Luke didn't know or care to know. He had fun with it, he loved dominating Ashton. It started with small things like pinning him down and going rougher. Then it led to spanking and fucking his mouth till it was sore and Ashton had to play sick. He pulled his hair, Ashton scratched his back, Luke would mutter dirty words in his ear along with praise because fuck, Ashton loves being praised so much.

And thus they led a normal relationship that just had a few sexy perks in the bedroom. They tried a lot of things. But one year later and Luke was still scared to ask to try new things, mainly because he didn't want Ashton just to agree to make him happy. They tried handcuffs once and it was fine at first but then Ashton was scared to use the safeword once his wrists started hurting, triggering the reminder of his past self harm. And that's when Luke gave the handcuffs to Michael and Calum cause those kinky fuckers can go have fun on their own.

Luke wasn't even the kinky one. Not in the way that he thought of the kinks; he only liked them when Ashton asked to try them. So, he had no idea why he was so insistent on fucking Ashton with his drumsticks.

The fascination started when he looked at Ashton drumming and saw him smirking while moving his hand up and down the stick, intentionally acting as if he was giving a hand job. Then Luke realized how sexual drumsticks can be and he was curious to if Ashton ever used them as a replacement for a dìldo and then he just really wanted to fuck Ashton with them.

They're long and hard and he wanted to try it out; to see if he could make Ashton come with the drumsticks up his ass. And he knew it was weird, which was another reason why he was scared to ask.

But he was going to.

Because it was the end of the concert and he saw how Ashton was teasing him, constantly making sexual movements and doing cute dances in between songs. He even wore a wifebeater and that bitch knows how Luke feels about those.

Luke shook his head before singing the last song, being She Looks So Perfect, and then they finished at the end of the stage and Luke quickly wrapped his arm around Ashton's waist, bowing with the boys before whispering against Ashton's ear,"Dressing room."

Ashton's eyes widened in surprise. They only meet in the dressing room after a concert if they're planning on having sex that night. It was like a code for Michael and Calum saying they will be fucking so they aren't going out. Everyone picked up on it by now.

After they ran off stage, Luke took the towel handed by a worker and he thanked them. He wiped his sweaty face and already saw Ashton had heard to the dressing room. He smirked and pleasingly tossed the towel in the tub of other clothing. When he headed to the room, he heard Michael catcalling and Calum whistling.

Luke ignored them and walked in the room, spotting Ashton using a damp cloth to wipe his face with music playing. Luke quietly shut the door and sneaked up behind the smaller boy, causing him to shriek in fear.

"Hey baby," Luke mumbled, pressing kisses to Ashton's damp neck.

Ashton made a grim face. "Ew, I'm sweaty stop."

"I make you sweat every night, I don't care," Luke said, hot breath fanning Ashton's skin. "Speaking of, wanna head to the hotel early?" He trailed his hands down to Ashton's small waist. "Have some alone time?"

Ashton's eyes fluttered shut as he suppressed a whimper. "Fuck yes. Can we leave now?"

"Someone's eager," Luke teased, turning Ashton to kiss his lips. "Sure but... Shower first."

"I told you I smell bad," Ashton whined, self cautiously covering his body.

Luke shrugged. "Eh, you're okay. I just... Wanna try something tonight. Don't worry, I'm rinsing off too."

"Can't we just-"

"Nope. Be patient," Luke said, but tugged Ashton forward and kissed him deeply, tongue slipping between the boy's lips.

He pressed his hands to the waistband of Ashton's jeans, then slid his hand in and beneath his boxers. Ashton gasped against Luke's mouth, whimpering as Luke let the tip of his finger brush against Ashton's hole. Ashton tried pressing back, but then Luke quickly pulled his hand out and smirked as he rushed out of the room, leaving Ashton turned on and abandoned.

When Luke went into Calum and Michael's dressing room, he saw the bathroom was empty so he used their shower quickly just to rinse off. Then, he headed to the van and was on pleased to see Ashton arriving only a couple minutes after. His hair was extra curly from it being damp and he looked refreshed.

Ashton got in the van, but when Luke tried to kiss him he turned his head quickly, causing Luke's lips to press to his cheek instead.

"Excuse me," Luke gaped.

Ashton sassily tilted his chin up and declared,"You left me hard and desperate. I will not accept that."

"Kiss me," Luke scowled falsely, then jutted his lip in a pout.

Ashton looked like he wanted to keep up the angered face, but then he gave in and kissed the boy chastely. Luke gripped his neck when Ashton began moving away, making Ashton moan and slowly move into Luke's lap. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and Luke let his tongue lick into his mouth, tasting the mints Ashton must have chewed after his shower.

The two made out in the van, living in their own little world. Because minutes later they were mid make out session and heard a knock. "Um, excuse me, sirs. But we're uh, we're here."

They both glanced at each other, lips kiss swollen and eyes glazed over with messy hair. Both blushed and quickly got out. Luke wrapped his arm around Ashton and saluted the man,"Thanks mate."

Their driver avoided their eyes and gave them an awkward thumbs up," Yep. Have a... good night."

"We will," Ashton winked and laughed when Luke swatted his ass.

When they entered the hotel, they went to the elevator and continued their kissing. It was passed midnight and no one was around thankfully. They were touching and roughly kissing, Ashton's nails digging into Luke's broad back till the elevator dinged.

They both quickly stepped out and Luke tugged Ashton down the hall, hearing the boy’s soft pants as he struggled to slip the keycard into the door. Ashton was whimpering against his back, lips damp and making a patch of Luke’s shirt wet. He ignored the feeling and anxiously tugged Ashton into the room, slamming him against the door and pressed his mouth to Ashton’s, licking and biting at his lips with force.

He tugged at Ashton’s shirt, ripping it off over his head and pinned Ashton to the door. Ashton was weak in the boy’s arms, knees trembling and lips shaking against Luke’s as he stared at him with beady, dark eyes and kiss swollen lips. He looked so different. So pure and innocent and submissive. Unlike how he was hours ago on stage.

Luke loved it.

Only he got to see Ashton like this.

So weak under his touch, needy and horny in his arms; caged in by Luke. He pulled Ashton close and gripped at his thighs, lifting him up against the door while Ashton clung ono him with his body trembling with want. The two made out against the door, tongues roaming hotly and hands gripping tightly—it was so hot in the room, there were too many clothes and Luke needed to ask. He needed to do it.

“A-Ashton, shit,” Luke breathed in sharply as Ashton sucked gently on his neck, giggling at the reaction. “Baby, I—I wanna try something. But um, -- fuck—it’s a little weird and –“

“Just ask,” Ashton chuckled, arms around Luke’s neck. When Luke hesitated, Ashton leaned forward to his ear and whispered hotly,”Please, daddy.”

“I wanna fuck you with your drumsticks.”

That definitely got a reaction. Ashton gasped and looked at him, eyes dark as Luke rambled,”it’s okay if you don’t want it! I won’t make it, I just – I see you drumming and I just—I had this idea and this image in my head and now I can’t stop thinking about it and I know it’s weird. It’s totally weird. And I can understand if—“

“I want to,” Ashton breathed out, interrupting him. “Fuck, that sounds so hot. I want to do it.”

Luke was surprised as he looked at Ashton. “Really? Are…Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just. I’m,” Ashton tightened his arms around Luke as he paused. “Is it safe? I…I don’t want to get hurt.”

Luke stared at him intently, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Baby, I would never suggest this if I didn’t do my research. I spent hours figuring it out and knowing what not to do. You have tough drumsticks and um, you have a lot. So uh, I already cleaned some and I’m obviously going to be careful and if you feel weird or don’t like it we’ll stop.”

There was a pause as Ashton stared at Luke with a nervous yet anxious expression. He then pulled Luke in for a deep kiss, then mumbled against his mouth,”Alright.”

“You sure?” Luke asked just to make sure.

Ashton whined,”Please, just fuck me before I do it myself.”

“I wouldn’t complain,” Luke smugly replied, eyeing Ashton.

When Ashton went to argue, Luke cut him off with his mouth, then carried him over to the bed. He shoved Ashton down, crawling over him and broke the kiss to take off his shirt. He nearly got caught in it, but then it landed somewhere on the ground. Ashton licked his lips, so full and pink, and Luke brushed his thumb against the damp mouth.

He then leaned down, pressing his lips to Ashton’s tan skin and began leaving kisses on his neck. Ashton was breathing shakily, the room silent aside from his breath. Luke made sure to take a while, teasing as he licked across Ashton’s sensitive nipples. Ashton pouted and tugged at his hair causing Luke to flick the nub.

When he reached Ashton’s pants, he hastily unbuttoned once getting impatient. Seeing Ashton’s large bulge made him a bit hornier than he was, as if that was possible.

He practically broke the button, causing Ashton to murmur complaints to which Luke just ignored him. He tugged both the boxers and tight jeans down, admiring Ashton’s golden thighs. His fingers brushed against the delicate skin that already had a few marks from last time they had sex. Luke bit at his bottom lip, then leaned down and kissed the skin, leaving a small lovebite where some skin was clean.

When Luke looked up, he saw Ashton’s eyes were closed and soft breaths were leaving his parted lips. Luke asked, voice rough from the concert and cause he was turned on,”Can I eat you baby?”

“Why are you asking, get on with it,” Ashton pleaded, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

Luke lightly slapped his thighs, saying sternly,”I’m the boss here, in case you haven’t noticed.”

A small smile appeared on Ashton’s face, but it was soon replaced with a desperate moan as Luke licked the tip of his leaking hard-on. Luke then ordered him onto his stomach and Ashton struggled a bit, being so hard that it was throbbing. Eventually he was on his stomach and face pressed to a pillow as his perky ass was waiting for Luke.

And wow, Luke really loves Ashton’s ass. Like, nearly as much as his dimples and thighs and biceps. While he knew Calum had the biggest ass, there was something about Ashton’s that he adored. Maybe he’s bias, but it was his favorite. He gently caressed his hands over the slightly lighter skin before letting his tongue teasingly swipe over the hole, watching as Ashton instantly reacted, face pressing into the pillow and moan muffled.

Luke quickly pulled back, scowling,”I wanna hear, baby. Don’t silence your moans.”

“But, we’re at a hotel and the walls are th—“

Luke lightly swatted Ashton’s ass, seeing Ashton’s face go dark red as a reluctant moan left his lips and his ass turning a light pink. “I don’t care. They will just know how amazing you were fucked. C’mon baby, let me hear. I wanna know if you like it.”

“Of course, fuck, I—I love it, love it so much,” Ashton squeaked out, voice going higher as it usually does when he’s turned on. Luke licked around Ashton’s rim and the boy whimpered out,”Jesus fucking Christ, m-more, please.”

Luke smirked and proudly began licking deeper into the boy, tongue flickering around his tight hole. Ashton was gripping tightly onto the blanket, knuckles white. He wasn’t holding back, his pretty sounds heard perfectly clear and eyes shut. Luke licked and sucked at his rim, leaving him wet as he gently nipped at it. He pressed a finger in without warning, amking Ashton tense and scrunch his eyes.

“You alright?” Luke asked, going slow as he thrusted the finger into Ashton to prep him.

Ashton nodded once, lip tucked between his teeth. “O-Oh. I – I can’t, not much longer, babe. Just, please, fuck me now. Please.”

He was quite incoherent, but Luke licked on what he was saying. Seeing as a drumstick is smaller than Luke’s length (width wise), he didn’t need much prepping. So, Luke pulled his finger out, licking once more at Ashton’s hole, proudly watching as Ashton writhered beneath him, face sweaty and pink, hair sticking to him.

“On your back, baby.” Ashton sat there for a moment, just laying and not moving. Luke leaned over him, gently brushing his hair from his face,”You alright? Daddy’s here, baby. You okay?”

Ashton nodded slowly, closing his eyes for a second and then opening them. “Just, got a little excited.”

“Okay, love. If you need a moment, tell me,” Luke whispered against Ashton’s skin, kissing his neck lovingly and giving him a nervous expression.

Seeing as they have done a lot of activities in bed, Luke was aware that Ashton could drop into subspace sometimes. He’s new to it, so he wasn’t fully aware of everything. But, there were a few times it happened. It was vague and not severe, but it was scary. Ashton just gets spacey for a second and it is scary sometimes.

Luckily, it was just a vague part of it right now and Luke got up after caressing Ashton’s cheek for a moment. Then, he got up and stripped from his remaining clothes (pants and boxers) and freed his hard length. He went into his bag and snatched the drumstick that was new and he went into the bathroom to clean it just in case. Then, he got lube and returned to see Ashton laying pliantly in bed with his eyes staring up at the ceiling, hard and leaking pre-come.

Ashton glanced at him, an eager expression on his face. “C-Can you fuck me now?”

“Whatever you want, princess,” Luke said and crawled onto the bed, lubing up the drumstick which had Ashton cringing, because drumsticks were like, his children. Once lubed up, Luke held the stick in his hand and asked while gently rubbing Ashton’s thigh,”Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Please,” Ashton gasped out, closing his eyes as he waited.

So, Luke nodded and kissed him deeply, lips brushing as he lingered above Ashton before slowly pressing the tip of the drumstick into his entrance. Ashton tensed, shakily letting out a breath. Luke waited a moment before slowly pushing in deeper, nudging the object inside of Ashton and feeling the boy stiffen with a whimper.

“Do you want me st—“

“No, no. I – I need more,” Ashton retorted, shaking his head. “Not e-enough, more.”

Luke was contemplating, but then Ashton pressed against the drumstick, pushing himself down onto it more and Luke finally got the hint. Ashton isn’t a virgin; he is used to it. He can handle it.

Luke moved closer, pressing the stick in more and slowly thrusting it in and out, going as far as he could till it was nudging against Ashton’s prostate, brushing against it. Ashton was shuddering and moaned high-pitched, a long whine leaving his mouth that Luke swallowed as he pressed his lips to his.

As his mouth moved against Ashton’s, wet and slick, he repeatedly pulled the stick in and out, feeling Ashton around it—feeling it inside of Ashton. It was like he was in the boy. He let the item go as deep as it could, nudging and twisting it carefully, just to be safe. But, Ashton was whining against Luke.

“F-Faster, please, daddy,” Ashton gasped out, throwing his head back as Luke did just that.

Luke positioned himself well, trying to get a good angle. He gripped the drumstick tightly and like with music, he made a rhythm, hand tightly around the body of the stick as the tip of it was pressing to the boy’s prostate, allowing whimpers and cries to escape Ashton. It must feel different, more stern and rough than a dick. More stiff and controlled, and Ashton seemed to like that.

“God, baby, you l-look so hot, fuck,” Luke said over him, using his free hand to push his sweaty fringe back. “Like it, huh? L-Like being fucked with your drumstick? Like hard wood in you?” When Ashton nodded wordlessly, Luke moaned out,”Kinky little shit.”

“O-Oh,” Ashton gasped out as Luke twisted the stick inside of him, angling it so it brushed teasingly against his prostate.

“Want more, princess? Huh?” Luke began using his free hand to wank himself off, aching by seeing his boy all weak and panting under him. “What do you want?”

Ashton was on the verge of coming, his body was tense and muscles flexed. Luke knew when his boy was ready. He was nearly there. But, Luke was teasing him and Ashton was about to cry from how hard he was. He could barely speak, so lost in his mind that words weren’t able to leave his mouth.

But, Luke was pulling the stick out and Ashton cried out,”P-Please, daddy, just—just fuck me! Go harder, p-please. N-Need it.”

“Need what?” Luke pressed, slowly moving the drumstick inside.

Ashton huffed out,”Just, f-fuck me with it, babe. Fuck me h-hard. Please.”

Finally, Luke decided enough was enough and he moved his hand from where it was around his length, pressing it next to Ashton’s head and hovered next to him, nearly on his side as he tilted the stick just the smallest bit, allowing it to press against the prostate at each thrust. They were rapid and rough and Ashton was nearly crying in relief at each thrust.

Luke moved his leg over Ashton’s, grinding a bit and mouthing at his neck as his hands were cramping. He was on the edge, ready to come. Luke tucked his face into Ashton’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply as Ashton was murmuring a mantra of his name before Luke finally thrusted the object in one last time, having it linger against the boy’s prostate as he soon tensed, arching his back and came with a shaky moan.

As Ashton flopped down in exhaustion, Luke pulled the drumstick out and continued to grind against Ashton, panting heavily against his neck as Ashton lazily rubbed his hand into Luke’s hair, eyes shut and chest rising and falling at a heavy rate. Till finally, Luke followed and came with his face pressed into Ashton’s chest and body relaxed into him.

The room was silent and neither spoke for quite some time. Luke heard the drumstick land on the ground from where he loosely held it and he ignored it. He could feel Ashton slowly drifting and didn’t want him asleep just yet. Luke leaned up and he pecked at Ashton’s cheek before nuzzling his nose into the boy’s flushed skin. “Baby, you need to shower.”

“M’no,” Ashton grumbled, moving towards the pillows. “Tired.”

“But—“

“Tiredddd.”

So, Luke just chuckled and he got up with shaky legs. He pulled a cloth from the ground, one of the towels they used this morning, and wiped himself down before doing the same with Ashton. Then, he crawled back into bed once the lights were out and Ashton rolled towards him. Luke grimaced as he cleaned him down, then chuckled when Ashton scowled at the expression.

“Cuddles,” Ashton pouted, curling in a ball.

Luke crawled behind him and kissed his neck. “Was it okay?”

“Was perfect,” Ashton yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Do it again?”

“Sure, whenever you want,” Luke said sleepily, eyes fluttering shut as his arms wrapped around Ashton’s waist, snuggling closer to entwined their legs. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, even if it was a bit weird haha. Follow by stuff? 
> 
> Wattpad: Larry_Lashton  
> Tumblr: Bottomashtonlibrary  
> Instagram: Minnielacehaz


End file.
